graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ród Tyrell
Ród Tyrell z Wysogrodu – królewski ród, którego siedzibą jest Wysogród – zamek położony w Reach, nad rzeką Mander, w miejscu przecięcia się dwóch ważnych traktów – Różanego i Morskiego, czyniąc to miejsce ważnym węzłem komunikacyjnym. Ród ten słynie ze swego bogactwa, w którym to ustępuje jedynie rodowi Lannisterów. Herbem Tyrellów jest złota róża na zielonym polu. Członkowie rodu zazwyczaj mają brązowe włosy i oczy. Mottem rodu są słowa „Zbieramy siły”. Historia Początki rodu i czasy Tyrellów Tyrellowie zdobyli swoją wysoką pozycję wśród rodów jako namiestnicy królów Reach, którzy posiadali we władaniu żyzne równiny położone na południowy zachód od Dornijskiego Pogranicza i Czarnego Nurtu, aż po brzegi Morza Zachodzącego Słońca. Po kądzieli pochodzenie swe biorą od Gartha Zielonorękiego, króla ogrodnika Pierwszych Ludzi, który nosił koronę z pnączy i kwiatów i zamienił swą krainę w kwitnący ogród. Na tej podstawie trudno określić wiek rodu, może on mieć ponad 1000 lat, jednak pierwsze wzmianki o nim pochodzą dopiero po lądowaniu Aegona. Założycielem rodu jest ser Alester Tyrell, który był rycerzem i namiestnikiem króla Gwayne’a V Gardenera. Gdy król Mern IX, ostatni z dynastii Gardenerów, władców Reach, zginął na Polu Ognia, jego namiestnik Harlen Tyrell poddał Wysogród Aegonowi Zdobywcy i poprzysiągł mu swą wierność. Aegon w nagrodę przyznał mu zamek oraz panowanie nad Reach. Władając niezwykle wielkimi i żyznymi ziemiami Reach Tyrellowie bardzo pomnożyli swoje bogactwo, czyniąc ze swego rodu drugi najpotężniejszy i najbogatszy w całym królestwie zaraz za, wciąż najbogatszymi Lannisterami. Pomimo że wywodzili się od Gartha, ich prawa do Wysogrodu były nieco naciągnięte i władali Reach tylko dlatego, że Aegon na początku im na to pozwolił, jednak wyżej od nich urodzony Ród Florent cały czas rościł sobie prawa do Wysogrodu, mimo to nigdy nie udało im się zyskać poparcia znaczącej większości. Lord Harlen zginął jednak w czasie podboju Dorne, , a władze po zmarłym ojcu przejął jego syn Theo Tyrell. Rebelia Roberta Baratheona Ród Tyrell pozostał lojalny wobec króla Aerysa II Targaryena, stając do walki po jego stronie. Mace Tyrell pokonał Roberta Baratheona w bitwie pod Ashford, jedynej bitwie, która zakończyła się klęską przyszłego władcy w czasie wojny. Po zwycięstwie Mace zaczął oblegać Koniec Burzy, gdzie przebywał brat Roberta, Stannis. Mace oblegał twierdzę przez blisko rok, ale nie udało mu się jej zdobyć. Stannis odegrał kluczową rolę, ponieważ zaangażował siły Tyrellów do oblężenia twierdzy, przez co nie mogły brać udziału w innych bitwach. Na wieść o zdobyciu Królewskiej Przystani i wymordowaniu wszystkich Targaryenów Tyrellowie poddali się. Robert Baratheon po objęciu tronu, przebaczył im i uczynił z nich swoich zaprzysiężonych wasali. Pod Berłem Roberta Baratheona Po pokłonieniu się Mace, Tyrellowie powrócili w obręb królewskiego pokoju. Lord Mace nawiązał nawet bliższe stosunki z koroną i wysłał swego trzeciego syna Lorasa Tyrella do lorda Końca Burzy, brata króla Roberta, Renly’ego Baratheona jako jego giermka. Renly był homoseksualny tak samo jak syn Mace’a i nawiązał się miedzy nimi sekretny związek. Ponieważ Tyrellowie prawie dorównywali w swym bogactwie Lannisterom, królewski skarbnik Petyr Baelish pożyczył dużą sumę pieniędzy od lorda Mace’a. Tyrellowie mieli bardzo napięte stosunki z Martellami, kiedy to Oberyn Martell „Czerwona Żmija” z Dorne, zrzucił z konia młodego dziedzica lorda Mace Willasa, przez co chłopak stał się kaleką. Willas osobiście do Oberyna nie żywił urazy i często korespondowali ze sobą, podzielając pasję o koniach i sokołach. Wojna Pięciu Królów Na początku Wojny Pięciu Królów wciąż pozostawali drugim najpotężniejszym rodem w królestwie, a ich bogactwo oparte głownie na żywności, przynosiło im wielkie dochody. Dom Tyrellów w konflikcie ofiarował swe wsparcie dla króla Renly’ego Baratheona, młodszego z braci zmarłego króla Roberta, który w jego dzień śmierci razem z ser Lorasem uciekł ze stolicy do Wysogrodu, aby zabiegać o poparcie lorda Mace’a. W ramach sojuszy Margaery Tyrell, jedyna córka Mace’a, miała poślubić przyszłego króla, a ser Loras został Lordem Dowódcą Gwardii Królewskiej natomiast Mace zyskał posadę namiestnika. Dzięki wsparciu od Tyrellów (i prawie wszystkich ich chorążych), Renly posiadał najsilniejszą armię wśród wszystkich stron konfliktu (około 100 tysięcy żołnierzy). Renly wykorzystywał również wielkie bogactwo Wysogrodu do zyskania większego poparcia wśród pospólstwa, na każdym postoju jego armii organizował uczty oraz turnieje i wszytko to było możliwe dzięki nieskończonym zapasom Tyrellów i maszerował żółwim tempem na Królewską Przystań, czekając na rozstrzygnięcie walki po między Lannisterami a Starkami. Kiedy brat króla Renly’ego, Stannis Baratheon, sam obwołał się królem i obległ Koniec Burzy, Renly zebrał swą konnicę i ruszył na brata, pozostawiając teścia i swą żonę wraz z większością piechoty pod Gorzkim Mostem. Wkrótce w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zginął król Renly, zabity przez cień Stannisa. Po śmierci Renly’ego, większość chorążych z Krainy Burzy i niewiele z Reach na czele z Florentami przeszła na stronę Stannisa, czyli jakieś 4/5 całej konnicy pod Końcem Burzy, reszta uciekła do Gorzkiego Mostu. Tyrellowie odmówili uznania pretensji do tronu jego brata, Stannisa Baratheona, którego obwiniali za zamordowanie Renly’ego, tym bardziej że syn Mace’a, Loras, zabił w gniewie dwóch gwardzistów Renly’ego. Kiedy Mace Tyrell obozował pod Gorzkim Mostem razem ze swą wciąż liczną armią, przybył do niego lord Petyr Baelish z upoważnieniami od Królewskiego Namiestnika, Tyriona Lannistera, i króla Joffreya I Baratheona, aby negocjować zawarcie sojuszu. Chociaż Tyrellowie pamiętali, że Renly uznawał Joffrey’a za wroga, zgodzili się na sojusz. Warunkami porozumienia było małżeństwo króla z owdowiałą po Renlym Margaery Tyrell, przyjęciem Mace do małej rady oraz wstąpieniem do Gwardii Królewskiej ser Lorasa Tyrella oraz przekazanie wszystkich ziem i twierdzy Florentów w ręce drugiego syna Mace’a Garlana Tyrella. Tyrellowie i Lannisterowie, powracający z Dorzecza pod wodzą Tywina Lannistera łączą siły i w bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem i rozgramiają siły Stannisa. Po zwycięstwie nad Stannisem, Loras został przyjęty do Gwardii, a Joffrey zerwał zaręczyny z Sansą Stark i zaręczył się ze Margaery, a Mace został wcielony do małej rady, wraz z trzema wytypowanymi przez siebie ludźmi. Ponieważ sojusz wciąż obowiązywał, a Lannisterowie toczyli wojnę z Północą, lord Mace wysłał na pomoc oddziałom z Dorzecza swoich własnych ludzi pod wodzą lorda Randylla Tarly’ego, a flota jego kuzyna i szwagra Paxtera Redwyne’a szykowała się już do ataku na ostatni bastion Stannisa, Smoczą Skałe. Połowę wojsk pod wodzą lorda Mathisa Rowana wysłał do oblężenia Końca Burzy. Zaciekawieni niebezpiecznymi plotkami o szaleństwie i okrucieństwie króla Joffreya, Olenna Tyrell, matka Mace i przyszła żona króla Joffreya, zapraszają Sansę Stark, byłą narzeczoną króla, a po jej ciężkim wyznaniu o okrucieństwie króla nad nią, zaniepokojona Olenna organizuje spisek na celu usunięcia z gry króla, aby sukcesję po jego śmierci przejął młodszy brat Joffreya, Tommen Baratheon, spokojniejszy i bardziej uległy. Jednak wcześniej, zamierzając zapewnić sobie interesy na północy i przychylność Starków, organizuje ślub Sansy z jej najstarszym kalekim wnukiem Willasem Tyrellem. Jednak ten plan nie dochodzi do skutku z powodu odkrycia spisku przez Lannisterów, którzy wydają Sansę za Tyriona Lannistera. Wkrótce po tym ślubie, nadchodzi czas na królewskie wesele W wyniku spisku Olenny, Joffrey zostaje zabity przez truciznę, a winą za to obarcza się Tyriona Lannistera. Po śmierci Joffrey’a na weselu, jego miejsce jako męża Margaery zajął jego brat – Tommen, natomiast Mace Tyrell został Królewskim Namiestnikiem umacniając pozycję domu Tyrellów pośród wielkich rodów Westeros. Znani Tyrellowie * Lord Luthor Tyrell – lord Wysogrodu, Strażnik Południa, Obrońca Marchii, Wielki Marszałek Reach. Żonaty z Olenną Redwyne. ** Lord Mace Tyrell – ich jedyny syn. Lord Wysogrodu, Strażnik Południa, Obrońca Marchii, Wielki Marszałek Reach, Królewski Namiestnik. Początkowo popierał króla Renly’ego Baratheona, a po jego śmierci Joffrey’a I Baratheona. Żonaty z Alerie Hightower. *** Willas Tyrell – najstarszy syn lorda Mace’a, jego dziedzic, kaleka. *** Lord Garlan Tyrell – drugi syn Mace’a, rycerz, zwany Garlanem Dzielnym, żonaty z Leonette Fossoway. *** Ser Loras Tyrell – trzeci syn Mace’a, rycerz, zwany Rycerzem Kwiatów, członek Gwardii Królewskiej i Tęczowej Gwardii, prawdopodobnie homoseksualista. *** Królowa Margaery Tyrell – czwarte dziecko i jedyna córka Mace’a. Wdowa po Renlym I, Joffrey’u I. Obecnie żona Tommena I. ** Lady Mina Tyrell – ich najstarsza córka. Pani Arbor, żona swojego kuzyna Paxtera Redwyne’a. ** Lady Janna Tyrell – ich druga córka. Pani Cider Hall, żona ser Jona Fossoway’a; bez potomstwa. * Lord Garth Tyrell – najstarszy z braci lorda Luthora. Lord-seneszal Wysogrodu. ** Garse Flowers – bękart Gartha, prawdopodobnie członek Złotych Płaszczy. ** Garrett Flowers – bękart Gartha, prawdopodobnie członek Złotych Płaszczy. * Ser Moryn Tyrell – drugi z braci lorda Luthora. Lord dowódca Straży Miejskiej Starego Miasta. ** Ser Luthor Tyrell – jego najstarszy syn. Ma trojkę dzieci. Żonaty z Elyn Norridge. *** Ser Theodore Tyrell – ich najstarszy syn. Żonaty z Lią Serry. **** Elinor Tyrell – ich jedyna córka, zaręczona z Alynem Ambrose. **** Luthor Tyrell – ich jedyny syn, giermek. *** Maester Medwick Tyrell – ich drugi syn, maester. *** Lady Olene Tyrell – ich jedyna córka. Żona ser Leo Blackbara. ** Leo Tyrell – jego drugi syn. Obecnie studiuje, by zostać maesterem. * Maester Gormon Tyrell – najmłodszy z braci lorda Luthora. Nieokreślone pokrewieństwo * Ser Quentin Tyrell – kuzyn głównej linii. Zabity w bitwie pod Ashford. ** Ser Olymer Tyrell – jego jedyny syn. Żonaty z Lysą Meadows. *** Raymund Tyrell – pierwszy syn i dziedzic Olymera. *** Rickard Tyrell – drugi syn Olymera. *** Megga Tyrell – trzecie dziecko i jedyna córka Olymera. * Maester Normund Tyrell – kuzyn głównej linii. * Ser Victor Tyrell – kuzyn głównej linii. Zabity przez Uśmiechniętego Rycerza. ** Lady Victaria Tyrell – pierwsze dziecko i jedyna córka Victora. Wdowa po lordzie Jonie Bulwer. *** Lady Alysanne Bulwer – ich jedyna córka. Pani Czarnej Korony. ** Ser Leo Tyrell – jego jedyny syn. Żonaty z Alys Beesbury. *** Lyonel Tyrell – ich najstarszy syn. *** Alla Tyrell – ich najstarsza córka. *** Lucas Tyrell – ich drugi syn. *** Lorent Tyrell – ich najmłodszy syn. *** Leona Tyrell – ich najmłodsza córka. Historyczni członkowie rodu * Ser Alester Tyrell, andalski poszukiwacz przygód, zaprzysiężony miecz króla Gwayne'a V Gardenera, założyciel rodu. ** Pierwszy syn Alestera, słynny rycerz, który zginął w czasie turnieju. ** Gareth Tyrell, drugi syn Alestera, Wielki Zarządca Wysogrodu. *** Leo Tyrell, syn Garetha, drugi Wielki Zarządca Wysogrodu z rodu Tyrellów. * Ser Osmund Tyrell, Wielki Zarządca Wysogrodu za Gartha X Gardenera i Merna VI Gardenera. ** Ser Robert Tyrell, syn Osmunda, Wielki Zarządca Wysogrodu za Merna VI Gardenera, poślubił córkę króla. *** Lorent Tyrell, syn Roberta, Wielki Zarządca Wysogrodu za Merna VI Gardenera. * Lord Harlen Tyrell, Wielki Zarządca Wysogrodu za Merna IX Gardenera. Po upadku rodu Gardenerów podczas Podoboju podddał Wysogród Aegonowi I Targaryenowi, który mianował go Lordem Wysogrodu, Namiestnikiem Południa i Najwyższym Lordem Reach. ** Lord Theo Tyrell, syn i następca lorda Harlena. * Lord Bertrand Tyrell, głowa rodu na początku panowania Jaehaerysa I. * Lord Martyn Tyrell, syn lorda Bertranda, Starszy nad Monetą w Małej Radzie Jaehaersya I. ** Lady Florence Fossoway, małżonka lorda Martyna. * Lord Matthos Tyrell, obecny na Wielkiej Radzie roku 101. * Lord Lyonel Tyrell, głowa rodu podczas Tańca Smoków, uczestnik Podboju Dorne za Daerona I. * Lord Leo Tyrell, głowa rodu za panowania Daerona II i Aerysa I, obecny na turnieju w Ashford. * Lord Luthor Tyrell, ojciec Mace'a Tyrella. Zaprzysięgłe rody * Ród Ambrose * Ród Appleton * Ród Ashford * Ród Ball * Ród Beesbury * Ród Blackbar * Ród Bridges * Ród Bulwer * Ród Bushy * Ród Caswell * Ród Chester * Ród Cockshaw * Ród Conklyn * Ród Crane * Ród Florent * Ród Fossoway z Cider Hall * Ród Fossoway z New Barrel * Ród Grimm * Ród Hewett * Ród Hightower * Ród Merryweather * Ród Mullendore * Ród Oakheart * Ród Redwyne * Ród Rowan * Ród Serry * Ród Tarly * Ród Tyrell z Jasnej Wody * Ród Vyrwel de:Haus Tyrell en:House Tyrell es:Casa Tyrell fr:Maison Tyrell it:Casa Tyrell ja:タイレル家 nl:Huis Tyrel pt-br:Casa Tyrell ro:Casa Tyrell ru:Тиреллы zh:提利尔家族 Tyrell, Ród Kategoria:Wygasłe rody Kategoria:Wielkie rody Kategoria:Rody Andalów